Art Time
by hiirei
Summary: Ketika mereka sedang melakukan tugas seni lukis, terjadilah perang cat yang dimulai oleh pria bersurai kuning itu. / "Tidak mauu ... Aominecchi hidoii-ssu!" / "Hoo ... kalian beraninya, ya."


"Hidoi-ssu!"

"Hei, kau yang mulai duluan!"

"Hoo.. beraninya kalian, ya."

"Aomine-kun, sini."

"Eh? Apa ini?"

"Kalian, berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakkan, nanodayo."

.

.

.

Art Time

by Rein Hiirota

Kuroko no Basuke itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Dan fanfic ini milik Rein /iyalah

Warning: possible OOCness, bahasa ngawur, typo(s), dan entah kesalahan apalagi.

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Hari ini merupakan hari ujian praktek terakhir bagi kelas 9. Dan pelajaran hari ini adalah seni budaya. Memang, seni budaya dilakukan 2 kali, yang pertama seni musik dan yang kedua seni lukis. Seni musik sudah mereka laksanakan minggu kemarin. Dan sekarang, seni lukis, tugasnya adalah menghias pigura yang akan ditempeli foto mereka masing-masing menggunakan cat air.

Tentu ini kelihatannya tugas yang mudah. Mencat saja, apa sih yang susah?

Begitu juga dengan keenam pemuda kesayangan kita ini, mereka dengan santai mengerjakan tugas mereka di bangku masing-masing.

"Ah, apa yang akan kubuat-ssu?" gumam Kise sambil menatapi piguranya yang masih polos itu. Ia melirik ke sebelah kanannya, si pemuda bersurai biru dongker itu tampak serius mencat pigura miliknya.

"Eh? Aominecchi serius sekali, tumben." ucap Kise sambil memerhatikan pekerjaan pemuda itu.

Yang disindir itu tidak merespon dan tetap menekuni pekerjaannya. Kise pun mendengus kesal, rencananya mengusili Aomine gagal. Maka, perhatiannya tertuju pada pemuda di samping kirinya, si pemuda berkacamata itu.

Aomine saja serius, apalagi Midorima.

Tampaknya Midorima sedang membuat pola pada piguranya. Begitu serius, sampai Kise mengantuk melihatnya saja.

"Kise, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Midorima, merasa risih karena diperhatikan terus oleh pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

"Eng.. memperhatikan Midorimacchi?" jawab Kise ragu.

"Kerjakan tugasmu, jangan menggangguku." ujar pemuda berkacamata itu, nada kesal terdengar jelas dalam ucapannya.

Setelah meminta maaf, Kise pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya, si pemuda raksasa itu masih sja memakan cemilannya, dan bisa dilihat piguranya yang masih polos seperti milik Kise.

"Murasakicchi tidak mengerjakan-ssu?" tanya Kise yang dibalas dengan tatapan malas dari Murasakibara.

"Hmm, nanti kalau sudah selesai makan." jawab pemuda itu.

Sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan, Kise kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pemuda yang duduk didepannya, pemuda bersurai biru langit yang tampak tenang dari awal memulai pekerjaannya itu.

Ia mengintip dari samping kanan pemuda itu, tampak pekerjaannya yang sudah memiliki beberapa cat dan ada yang tampak sudah mengering.

Lalu, Kise melirik kapten merahnya yang duduk di samping kiri pemuda bersurai biru langit itu, atau tepatnya yang duduk di depan Midorima.

Pekerjaan Akashi terlampau rapih. Bahkan tidak seperti yang lain, tidak ada coretan atau tumpahan cat setitik pun di mejanya.

"Aduh, apa yang harus kulakukan? AKu tidak punya inspirasi-ssu.."

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tampak beberapa murid yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan mengumpulkannya di depan.

"Sudahlah, aku seperti ini saja-ssu." ucap Kise dengan lesu sambil menatap hasil pekerjaannya.

Ia menatap kelima temannya secara bergantian, belum ada satupun yang mengumpulkan tugas mereka. Lalu, terbesitlah ide jahil di kepala si pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

Mencelupkan kuasnya pada cat kuning, ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke arah samping kanannya.

Sret.

Ia memoleskan kuas yang basah akan cat kuning itu di pipi Aomine. Tentu saja pemuda dim itu langsung terlonjak kaget dan menatap Kise kesal.

"Kise, apa-apaan ini!" seru Aomine sambil memegang pipinya yang berpoleskan cat kuning itu.

"Ini tanda Aominecchi memiliki warnaku-ssu. Warna kuning." jawab Kise, tidak menampakkan wajah bersalah.

Aomine pun berniat membalas Kise dengan mengambil kuasnya dan mencelupkannya ke cat berwarna biru tua. Ia berdiri, lalu mengejar Kise yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu. Untung saja ujian praktek kali ini tidak ada pengawas.

"Kise, kemari!" teriak Aomine.

"Tidak mauu.. Aominecchi hidoi-ssu!"

"Hei, kau yang mulai duluan!"

Sret.

Secara tidak sengaja, kuas yang dipegang Aomine itu mengenai tangan Kuroko. Pemuda itu diam, lalu menatap tangan pucatnya yang kini berwarna biru tua sewarna rambut Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, sini." ujar Kuroko dengan nada tegas. Bisa dilihat aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Namun bukan Aomine namanya kalau ia menurut begitu saja.

"Yang butuh siapa?" jawab Aomine, yang langsung mendapat lemparan kuas oleh Kuroko. Untung saja ia menghindarinya. Namun naas, kuas itu malah terjatuh tepat di kepala pemuda bersurai merah.

Hening.

Semua terbeku ditempat masing-masing.

Si pemuda bersurai merah, yang kini memiliki warna biru muda di rambutnya akibat kuas tadi langsung meraih kuas yang berada di kepalanya dan menengok ke arah tiga pemuda yang belepotan cat itu.

"Hoo.. beraninya kalian, ya." ucap Akashi, lalu meraih kuasnya dan beranjak ke arah mereka.

Tentu saja mereka lari menghindari sang kapten yang mengamuk itu. Kelas sudah belepotan cat, karena bukan hanya mereka yang bermain cat.

"Kalian, berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakkan, nanodayo." ujar Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Tentu saja keempat pemuda yang tadinya berlarian itu segera menoleh ke arah Midorima.

"Rasakan ini-ssu!"

"Shintarou, beraninya kau."

"Midorima-kun jahat."

"Ternyata masih ada yang belum kena."

Midorima langsung mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi. Alhasil, rambutnya kini memiliki corak kuning, pipinya memiliki coretan merah, kacamatanya ada semburat biru tua, dan kerah bajunya terkena cat biru muda.

"Tunggu, Murasakicchi juga belum kena-ssu." seru Kise, membuat keempat pemuda yang sudah belepotan itu melirik tajam Murasakibara yang sedang anteng mencat tugasnya.

"Eh? Nande?" tanya Murasakibara polos.

Kelima pemuda pelangi itu langsung menyerbu Murasakibara dengan ganas. Uh, kalimat itu bisa jadi ambigu.

"Apa ini?" Murasakibara mencolek tangannya yang terkena cat hijau. Nak, itu jelas-jelas cat.

Kegiatan saling memoles wajah dan tangan satu sama lain pun terus berlangsung. Tugas seni lukis mereka? Sudah mereka lupakan.

Yang jelas, kini mereka benar-benar menjadi warna-warni, terima kasih pada Kise yang telah memulai semua ini. Tapi, karena pemuda itu juga, mereka jadi bermain bersama. Ada untungnya juga 'kan?

.

.

.

End

* * *

.

.

A/N: Hei hei hei~ Lagi-lagi, oneshot dengan Kisedai. Rein benar-benar kepincut sama mereka T_T

Ini gara-gara kejadian hari ini di kelas Rein, nanodayo. Jadi, Rein buat deh x)

Maapkan segala kesalahan yang ada di fanfic ini.

Dan jangan lupa, Review please?

.

.

Rein Hiirota


End file.
